Rising Phoenix series
Disclaimer: "Some time in 2012, the author smoked what was apparently a large amount of crack and then injected pure heroin into her eyes and then proceeded to create what is now known only as Rising Phoenix." Ahem. Bleach (ブリーチ, Burīchi; romanized as '''BLEACH' in Japan'') is an ongoing manga series authored by Tite Kubo that has appeared in Weekly Shonen Jump magazine since August 2001. However, this is not about Bleach technically; as this series is unique by itself- in fact, the goal is to write a quirky and interesting universe which is better than Bleach; which isn't hard to do. "Rising Phoenix" (上昇火の鳥, "Jōshō Hinotori"), is written by Perchan and follows the adventures and everyday life of Gai Nagareboshi, the 'perfected' Mototsu. Mostly, the story focuses on the interactions between the characters and comedy; however, it is sometimes spliced with a liberal dose of action and plot. This particular fanon spinoff runs from Part I to Part V. The major reaccuring theme in Rising Phoenix is about "desire", and how desire works, as well as how they are formed and what effect they have on people. The three main characters represent the three ways of obtaining power: the power of the magic and myth; someone who draws power from divinity and ancient, the power of organic and evolution; someone whose anatomy changes to fight, and the power of science; using advanced technology to fight. The original Rising Phoenix ran from July 4, 2011, to April 11, 2012. In the official (only published) sequel, the series undergoes a major genre shift; serious story arcs become the norm as the official series becomes split down the middle in terms of character focus; Broken Mirror focuses on the original protagonist, Gai Nagareboshi and newcomer Vittoria Giovanna, while Crimson Blood focuses on the Crimson Sovereign Emperor, Zakura Terui. And things only get more complicated from there. In short, the Rising Phoenix series has gone from a quirky "slice of life" story, to a shōnen story with some quirks remaining, and then it became even more over the top in both characterization and power-levels; each "threat" character is more powerful, eccentric, and over the top than the next. However, while Broken Mirror has dialed down the zaniness of the series in exchange for a more serious story arc and fleshing out many supporting characters, Crimson Blood keeps the traditional Rising Phoenix flavour while focusing on camp antics and delving into the previous barely explained backstory. The series officially ended on March 5th, 2013. Rising Phoenix Characters Rising Phoenix has quite the cast, and they try their best to be fleshed out. Note that only the characters who are key to the story will be listed.﻿ The characters are listen in order of appearance. Main Characters *'Gai Nagareboshi': The main protagonist, and the 'perfected' Mototsu, regarded as the Soul King's 'greatest creation'. His youthful appearance belies his true age of one-hundred-and-seventy million years old, a trait of the near-extinct Mototsu race. Cool, if not a little chilly, Gai's personality can be seen even in his posture, though he has a soft spot for the ones he loves, as such; those who know him classify him as a 'tsundere'. Though mostly a no-nonsense person who doesn't take insults or schemes from anyone, Gai's stoic facade is utterly shattered in the face of his greatest fear; his loved ones being threatened in any way. With the wings of the king of birds behind him, Gai Nagareboshi breaks free from the shackles of his past as a weapon of mass destruction and soars to great heights as he faces down his past demons with the help of his loved ones. *'Hizashi Yoshi': The female protagonist and the former Captain of the 11th Division. Hizashi Yoshi is a calm and collected twenty-eight year old woman, bordering on emotionlessness and apathy. After a traumatic experience three hundred years ago, Hizashi had shut her heart off from the world, until meeting Gai Nagareboshi, whose kindness changed her for the better as she eventually warmed up to him and the two became romantically involved, despite their physical age differences. Serious and strict, Hizashi attempts to keep the others in line, and despite attempting to remain neutral to their wacky antics, often falls prey to the silliness around her, showing that she would "fit in" perfectly with her friends. Of course, Hizashi being Gai's love interest places her in several dangerous positions by someone who had yearned for Gai since the Mototsu's birth. *'Nika Kazorem': *'Gunha Teishin': *'Haruko Kiseki': *'Yuuki Kaburagi': *'Mitsuru Inazuma': Once, Nika described the relationship of the main characters as a "Sentai dynamic". At the time, there was no "sixth ranger". A sixth ranger is "A mysterious new character who appears mid-story, fighting the protagonists and antagonists alike. After many misunderstandings, the new character is revealed to be a good guy, and joins the team." Mitsuru embodies the late addition to the core, being more powerful and knowledgable than the other characters, with about as much plot relevance as Gai. Formerly a mercenary and later the serial killer known as "Eienrai", Mitsuru has a sad past, and caused the events of Part I in his attempts to seek death at Gai's hands. However, seeing the good inside of him, Gai's words got through to Mitsuru, and he saved the Mototsu from death at the climax of Part I, switching sides to fight for Gai. However, this doesn't mean he's a good guy; Mitsuru fights for Gai and Gai alone- thus leading some of his choices to be morally ambiguous. Mitsuru is considered the de facto main protagonist whenever Gai isn't around. *'Agito Kishima': *'Sayaka Izayoi': *'Zakura Terui': *'Touma Seisou': *'Kurenai Zenshin': Important Characters *'Kagirinai Nagareboshi': *'Kazuma Nagareboshi': *'Nanaya Wanijima': Minor Characters *'Yuu Kimitsu': *'Gekkou Utsukushi': Major Antagonists *'Yuurei': The main antagonist of "A Certain Unlucky Person", Yuurei is one of the first Mototsu. He is killed within the prologue by Gai Nagareboshi. *'Eienrai': *'Yuuki Kaburagi': *'Gūtara Kiyō': *'Arazomekanki': *'Chira Tendou': *'Masato Nagareboshi': *'Mujaki Zetsurin': *'Eimi Nagareboshi': *'Terios': Rising Phoenix Arcs Introduction/Prologue Part I: Feathers of Emotion Part II: A Nonchalant Lover's Suicide Part III: Another Side Another Story Part IV: Memories of the Past Part V: Victory Phoenix Bleach: Second Rising The spin-off sequel of the original series, Second Rising follows the adventures of Gai's son Kachihi Amagase and Fumiko Orikasa. The exact timespan between the original story and Second Rising is one hundred and sixty years. Second Rising Characters Main Characters *'Kachihi Amagase' is the son of Gai Nagareboshi and Mitsuru Inazuma. He lives with Yuuki Kaburagi and Fumiko Orikasa. Known for having inherited his father's appearance and bad luck. Kachihi is notable for being the only triple hybrid in the Bleach: Rising Phoenix 'verse. *'Fumiko Orikasa' is a Taishoku Kokumin who was taken in by Yuuki Kaburagi due to his lack of anywhere else to go. He is extremely fond of Kachihi and refers to him as exclusively his. Rising Phoenix: The Gears of Fate An alternate universe instalment of Rising Phoenix and Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). It has no actual bearing on the universes of both, but it does reverse the heroes and villains of both. It is written by Per, Kenji, and Ash. Rising Phoenix: Sealed Scarlet, Corrupt Black Yet another spin-off sequel, Rising Phoenix: Sealed Scarlet, Corrupt Black (上昇火の鳥・封印の紅、背徳の黒, "Jōshō Hinotori: Fūin no Aka, Haitoku no Kuro") runs for two arcs. It is the first sequel to Rising Phoenix, Sealed Scarlet, Corrupt Black's story follows Ren Ichimonji, Gai's adopted son, who inherits the Infernox Core as a sort of coming-of-age present by Gai on his seventeenth birthday, befriends Reika Gimansha in his last year of school, who begins to change his life. Although he is kind-hearted by nature, Ren joins the Gotei 13 to follow and impress his adopted father. Sealed Scarlet, Corrupt Black Characters Main Characters *'Ren Ichimonji' *'Reika Gimansha' Returning Characters *'Gai Nagareboshi' *'Mitsuru Inazuma' *'Hizashi Yoshi' *'Terios' *'Agito Kishima' Antagonists *'Dragon Tenjōgekido' *'Kuro' Arcs Part I: Beginnings Rising Phoenix: Final Chapter Rising Phoenix: Final Chapter (上昇火の鳥～完結編～, "Jōshō Hinotori ~Kanketsuhen~") is the finale of the series; aimed to bring the legend of the Rising Phoenix, Gai Nagareboshi to a close. It will run for one chapter in a similar format to the Liberation Saga, and will hopefully tie up all of the plots in the series. Main Characters *'Gai Nagareboshi' *'Mitsuru Inazuma' *'Gunha Teishin' *'Hizashi Yoshi' *'Kagirinai Nagareboshi' *'Kazuma Nagareboshi' Supporting Characters *'Eimi Nagareboshi' *'Nika Kazoraem' (via flashbacks) *'Kurenai Zenshin '(via flashbacks) *'Haruko Kiseki' (via flashbacks) *'Agito Kishima' *'Sayaka Izayoi' *'Zakura Terui' *'Yuuki Kaburagi' Antagonists *'Reina Kamishiro' Chapter Rising Phoenix: Broken Mirror Rising Phoenix: Broken Mirror (ライジングフェニックス・ブロークンミラー, Raijingu Fenikkusu: Burōkun Mirā) is a story which will run that for three arcs which is set when Izanami is killed by Gunha at the end of Final Chapter, the universe's full transformation was halted and as a result became surprisingly similar to its "original self". Many familiar faces seen in the previous installments of the Rising Phoenix trilogy can be found in Broken Mirror right from the start – beloved characters such as Gai and Nika have their own alternate universe counterparts appearing in the story. Since the story takes place in Italy, the series title is written in Italian as Ascesa Fenice: Specchio Rotto. Each of the chapters are given Italian names as well. The opening of this installment is Broken Mirror by Boom Boom Satellites. Main Characters Chapters Beginning Arc Passione Arc Lovers Arc Finale Behind the Scenes Polls Who is your favorite main character in Rising Phoenix? Gai Nagareboshi Hizashi Yoshi Gunha Teishin Yuuki Kaburagi Haru/Haruko Kiseki Nika Mitsuru Inazuma Nanaya Wanijima Kagirinai Nagareboshi Agito Kishima Sayaka Izayoi Who is your favorite villain in Rising Phoenix? Yuurei Eienrai Yuuki Kaburagi Abraxas Arazomekanki/Nika Kazoraem Shichitenhakki Kazuma Nagareboshi Nitsuku Chira Tendou Masato Nagareboshi Terios Who is your favourite character in Broken Mirror? Vittoria Giovanna Gunha Teishin Clarissa Bucciarati Gai Nagareboshi Adriana Giovanna Chira Tendou Nika Kazoraem Navigation Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Storylines Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Perchan